


Frío

by KarasuKiiro



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Happy Birthday, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKiiro/pseuds/KarasuKiiro
Summary: Riddle estaba seguro de que estaba resfriado. Sin embargo, esos cambios de temperatura tan abruptos y sus mareos no eran excusa para que Trey dejara que Floyd entrara en su cuarto.
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Frío

Cuando Riddle abrió los ojos, tuvo una extraña sensación de pesadez en sus párpados, y un ahogo en su nariz.

De espaldas recostado en su cama, se dio cuenta de la situación: estaba resfriado, se sentía agripado y asfixiado. Menudo regalo de cumpleaños había adquirido por estar estudiando sin el abrigo necesario. El techo blanco parecía reírse de la situación en la que estaba.

Molesto.

Riddle estaba seguro de que estaba resfriado. Eso no podía sentirse diferente a las veces en las que su nariz picaba y su madre sólo lo abrigaba un poco más para continuar las lecciones incesantes mientras le daba alguna bebida caliente; nostálgico como él solo, suspiró, ¿Trey se daría cuenta rápidamente de la situación? Seguramente tenía la nariz enrojecida.

Cuando vio la hora, observó que todavía alcanzaba a hacer algo. Ese día en específico debía organizar algunas cosas con Jade, por lo que se levantó y comenzó a calzar su uniforme prístino. Una costumbre casi intrínseca, todo en su lugar, todo de forma adecuada, se sintió realmente tranquilo al ver que todo estaba bajo control esa mañana.

Pese a que se sentía realmente ahogado en su propio calor. Negó con la cabeza y abrió la puerta del cuarto donde estaba, aprovechando que nadie más estaba despierto.

O eso creyó, hasta que vio a Trey junto a Cater, pulcramente vestidos, incluso parecían esperarlo.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Riddle. –Habló amorosamente su amigo de infancia, mientras alzaba la taza de una manera que seguramente rompía las reglas y... no. Inhaló profundo, dos, tres, y evitó aquello.

Era mejor si mantenía la calma ese día, porque sería la primera vez como tal que lo celebraría correctamente con sus amigos.

Esa palabra tenía un resabio interesante.

-¿Estás bien? –Indagó Cater cuando no respondió de inmediato, y Riddle se dio cuenta de que no; se sentía mareado, la cabeza le presionaba con dureza, palpitaba, y definitivamente intentaba mantener la calma, pero el calor en su rostro era demasiado.

Y de repente se dio cuenta de que temblaba por el frío.

-Sí. –Dijo, porque se sentía "bien"; capaz de realizar sus clases, porque había lidiado con cosas peores.

No contaba con el ceño fruncido de Trey que definitivamente no adoraba observar. Ese rostro enfurruñado de cejas fruncidas estaba siendo bastante constante después de haber entrado en overblot, así que de vez en cuando le recordaba que no estaba haciendo las cosas bien.

A veces se lo recordaba todo el tiempo, y esa sensación de sentirse incorrecto no era algo que le gustara realmente.

-Estás resfriado. –Aseveró Trey, mientras tomaba la taza de té caliente y la llevaba a sus labios, consumiendo algo del líquido y continuó–, puedes quedarte en cama. En realidad, deberías quedarte en cama. –Sonaba como una petición, pero sabía que era más una orden que no tenía que desobedecer.

Le daría más problemas a Trey, y definitivamente no quería eso.

No replicó, sin embargo dio un murmullo más parecido a una queja.

-Tsk. Habla con Jade para que me sepa excusar, trataré de componerme. –Bramó, y se dirigió de vuelta al cuarto.

Levemente desorientado, se tambaleó un poco camino a la cama ¿alguna vez se sintieron tan fuerte sus resfriados? Era primera vez que se sentía agobiado, adolorido y absurdamente agotado.

"Seguro fue por las clases de natación" razonó, mientras veía que los chicos del cuarto uno a uno salían, dando una ligera reverencia y el saludo de cumpleaños respectivo.

Se sentía vacío, pero al menos lo intentaban, sabiendo que él hacía lo mismo. Suspiró cuando se recostó en la cama ¿alguien se haría cargo de él? ¿o tendría que ver la manera de que su respiración irregular no fuera un verdadero problema en su descanso?

Suspiró una vez más, envuelto en las sábanas, y cerró los ojos.

"Alguien debe cuidarlo, pero a estas horas todos tienen clases, ¿qué podemos hacer?" Habló Trey de fondo, mientras él yacía somnoliento entre sus mantas.

"Podría sugerir..." susurró Cater, mientras escuchaba como algunas cosas se removían.

"Quisiera que esa fuera nuestra última opción, me quedaría yo-"

"Te gritaría si escuchara lo que dices. Sé considerado con él" cortó el muchacho de cabellos cobrizos "es su cumpleaños, no lo hagas sentir una carga" denotó en su voz algo parecido a la manipulación sutil y Riddle exhaló pesadamente.

¿Cuál o quién era esa opción final? Con esa pregunta, su consciencia se fue perdiendo rápidamente en su propia inconsciencia hasta dormir.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que la puerta fue abierta con una brusquedad que lo hizo brincar, y el paño húmedo que cubría su cabeza (que seguro Trey puso allí) había resbalado con su extensión cálida debido al traspaso de temperatura que su elevado cuerpo presentaba.

Tenía fiebre. Cada vez parecía empeorar la sensación de ahogo pero aún sentía frío. Estaba sudado y necesitaba destaparse pero ¿no sería el frío del ambiente algo negativo para él?

Escuchó otro ruido provenir desde fuera de su dormitorio, y se preocupó. Luego otro, aún más fuerte, y eso provocó que se levantara rápidamente, no sin antes calzar zapatos para después de la cama, y no pisar directamente la cerámica fría.

Cuando abrió la puerta que separa su habitación de las otras, lo primero que vio fue a Floyd con algunas bolsas en la mano.

"Agh" pensó mientras daba un brinco, la sorpresa y la molestia rápidamente se marcaron en su rostro "de todos, ¿por qué él?" se preguntó, mientras suspiraba pesadamente y el mareo por la conmoción se hacía presente.

-Floyd. –Llamó con su voz estridente, tratando de marcar presencia pese a que muchas veces le molestaba ser evidentemente más bajo que el muchacho frente a él; esa sonrisa que definitivamente no escondía buenas intenciones y su actitud impredecible eran todo lo que a Riddle le disgustaba. 

Sólo por eso no lo toleraba, y además estaba...

-¡Pececito dorado! –Bramó cantarín, mientras alzaba las bolsas que llevaba–,me pidieron cuidarte y aquí estoy~.

Riddle simplemente llevó sus manos a su cintura, y exhaló pesadamente, como evidenciando el hecho de que le disgustaba que estuviera allí, pero no por los motivos que le gustaría.

Oh, cuánto le gustaría despreciarlo.

-Es otra de tus excusas para no ir a clases ¿no? ¡¿y qué es eso de "pececito dorado"?! ¡ya dije que dejes de usar ese apodo! –Regañó.

Más sentía que tendría que cuidar él de Floyd, en lugar de recibir los cuidados.

-¡Me atrapaste! O en parte. No necesito excusas para no hacer nada. –Aclaró, mientras dejaba las bolsas sobre una silla al azar y tomaba asiento en otra–, ¡pero sí quería cuidarte! ¡feliz cumpleaños, pececito dorado~!

Y Riddle asintió, tratando de juntar toda la poca paciencia que un enfermo de gripe podía poseer en ese contexto.

-¿Vienes a cuidarme o a hacer el idiota? –Indagó, dando hincapié a que comenzara su labor.

En tanto, él se dedicó a volver a su cama, agradeciendo que Trey fuera lo suficientemente atento como para dejar una fuente con agua fría y paños secos para bajar la temperatura manualmente.

Era preferible que la magia no entrara allí, y lo sabía.

Se recostó una vez más, inhalando, exhalando, sabiendo que necesitaba calmarse porque "¡no! no debe de haber pánico porque Floyd está en la habitación" resonaba en su cabeza, mientras escuchaba el "click" del seguro de su habitación y agradecía que el sonrojo en su cara fuera completamente por la fiebre. No dejaba en evidencia entonces que estaba tremendamente nervioso y que quería huir.

Su temperatura ascendía rápidamente, y asimismo, temblaba insistentemente debido a los nervios de estar con el muchacho más alto que definitivamente le tenía ese molesto apodo de forma irónica, porque lo odiaba.

Era estresante pensarlo.

-Debe ser triste pasar tu cumpleaños en cama, ¿eh~? –Consultó Floyd, mientras acercaba un pequeño banquillo a la cama donde Riddle estaba acostado–, ¡deberías celebrar!

El pelirrojo alzó una ceja, y usando todo su autocontrol, exclamó:

-¿Y cuál es tu sugerencia para celebrar? 

Su temperatura seguía jugando, oscilando entre el frío que causaban los nervios absolutos, y el calor que la fiebre brindaba, que generaba ganas de estar fuera de las ropas de la cama.

No frente a Floyd, lo sabía. Y de repente, quiso gritarle a Trey, pese a que sabía que el muchacho lo hizo por su bien pero ¿cuál era el motivo verdadero por el que su compañero estaba ahí? sus mareos no eran excusa para que Trey dejara que Floyd entrara en su cuarto, menos el día de su cumpleaños.

Era algo así como el peor regalo, sobretodo en su estado emocional.

-¿Tienes frío? –Preguntó Floyd, y Riddle repentinamente notó que casi todos los comentarios del más alto eran totalmente a ignorarlo y tomaba de ellos lo que le convenía; siempre fue así, sacar provecho de la situación en la que estaba.

No dudaba de que esa vez fuera exactamente como las otras.

-Sí. –Respondió–, ¿harás algo al respecto? –Preguntó con ironía, mientras se arropaba aún más y trataba de acurrucarse para obtener calor.

Floyd repentinamente pareció pensar la situación, y llegó a una conclusión.

O eso decía su rostro, que usualmente mostraba sus emociones instantáneamente, y sin embargo, era ilegible.

-¡Hazme un espacio! –Exclamó, no obstante ya había empujado hacia el rincón de la cama a Riddle, que le dio la espalda y sintió cómo Floyd lo abrazaba desde atrás.

Tembló una vez más, y sus manos y pies prácticamente se sintieron fríos, mientras su estómago, su cuello y sus piernas ardían en las temperaturas exuberantes.

-Te vas a resfriar, ¡vete! ¡cortaré tu cabeza si no te vas! –Gritó, pero Floyd se aferraba más fuerte, incluso se acomodaba tranquilamente.

-Cuando estés a salvo, ¿bien? Estoy aburrido y eres mi única distracción.

De cierta manera, esas palabras dolían, porque la volatilidad de Floyd no le permitía sentirse a salvo entre sus brazos, y sin embargo lo hacía.

Debía estar rompiendo una regla en ese momento, estaba seguro.

Tembló una vez más, y escuchó una carcajada que comenzó tentativa, para finalmente estallar en una ruidosa e inquieta.

-¿¡Qué!? –Gritó Riddle de mal humor, mientras se volteaba y quedaba frente al rostro de Floyd, que parecía realmente entretenido con su situación.

-¿Aún tienes frío?

Riddle tragó pesado ante el tono que usó Floyd; imponente, sin embargo, no se dejaría intimidar por ello.

-Sí. –Respondió, mientras sintió que con eso, sus mejillas estallaban en rojo y sus manos rápidamente se entibiaron–, pero al menos-

-Mira. –Dijo su compañero de repente, llevando sus manos a las mejillas del pelirrojo–, tengo las manos frías.

Como si fuera una dolorosa epifanía, repentinamente recordó a su madre; no dudaba muchísimo del cariño que ella tenía por él, porque un beso de consuelo jamás faltó, ni siquiera en sus momentos de enfermedad.

Así pasó en ese momento. Riddle envolvió las manos de Floyd entre las suyas, y suavemente las alzó hasta que alcanzaron sus labios, y las besó.

Tembló, tembló por los nervios, por el frío, por la duda de saber de dónde había sacado la valentía que lo había impulsado a hacer eso.

Porque se supone que Floyd lo iba a cuidar, y terminó brindándole consuelo por algo que él consideraba tonto.

Cuando sus labios se despegaron del dorso de las manos ajenas, el silencio se había vuelto casi asfixiante; la sensación de la gripe le devoraba completamente, el mareo y la adrenalina lo hacían sentirse detestable.

Floyd no dijo nada durante unos segundos, mirándolo con una sorpresa y luego con una diversión casi desconocida, mientras tomaba las manos de Riddle entre las propias, las alzaba y comenzaba a repartir besos totalmente al azar por la superficie.

El muchacho de ojos plateados se sintió invadido, como si de repente le quisieran devorar y él no tuviera otra opción; se removió incómodo en su sitio, mientras el mayor se acercaba más a él y Riddle sentía que se ahogaba en esa sensación de amor.

Después de que se detuvo, y solo sonaban sus respiraciones acompasadas, Floyd se carcajeó.

-¿Todavía tienes frío? –Preguntó con voz tronadora Riddle, y un evidente malgenio que habría sido explosivo si no hubiera tenido la sensación del resfriado encima.

-Ahora tengo frío en los labios. –Dijo acercándose a él, y repentinamente las neuronas de Riddle parecieron comprender la situación.

"... ¿¡qué!?".

-¡Alto,espera! –Bramó, mientras que con una familiaridad absoluta, los labios de Floyd atraparon los del más bajo en un beso tranquilo, suave y amable.

Todo lo opuesto a lo que era usualmente, aunque mordió levemente su labio y luego simplemente se rió.

Porque seguro fue el impulso del momento, la mordedura, se decía a sí mismo.

Cuando reaccionó, lo primero que hizo fue apartarse abruptamente y empujarlo con tanta fuerza, que el más alto resbaló de la cama. Seguramente no había esperado eso.

-¡T-Tú! ¡Tenías que cuidarme! ¡no hacer... esto! –Se quejó con evidente molestia, mientras veía el rostro sonriente y satisfecho de su compañero.

-¿Ah? Pensé que el cumpleañero podía obtener lo que quisiera el día de hoy~ y tu cara decía que querías esto, pececito dorado.

Ese fue el colmo.

-¡Fuera! ¡puedo cuidarme sólo! ¡ve a dormir al patio, o no lo sé! ¡no aparezcas por aquí! –Gritó, y Floyd simplemente suspiró.

-Bah. Lo que quieras. –Indicó, y simplemente se dirigió a la salida–, pero de todas maneras, feliz cumpleaños~. –Fue lo último que dijo, antes de que el eco de la puerta derivara a un silencio de ultratumba.

Paz. Al fin la añorada paz.

O eso quería pensar, pero sus dedos temblorosos chocaron con sus labios; estaban fríos, tenía miedo, temblaba.

"¿Yo...? ¿realmente estaba escrito en mi rostro? ¡¿lo estaba?!" se preguntó, mientras de cubría avergonzado con las mantas.

El frío le había hecho una mala jugada.

**Author's Note:**

> Soy: ansiedad. Me dio mucha vergüenza esto porque literalmente llevo ocho o nueve días en el fandom así que me da miedo haber caído en mucho OOC, pero amo a este par y no podía quedarme sin celebrar el cumple del pelirrojito ¡espero haya gustado! Hágame saber si puedo mejorar ùwú


End file.
